Many types of completions systems are deployed downhole in a wellbore to facilitate production of desired fluids, such as hydrocarbon fluids, from a plurality of well zones. In many applications, construction of the completion system in a wellbore may involve several trips downhole with distinct sections of the overall completion system, e.g. separate trips for a lower completion, an isolation assembly, an upper completion, and other completion sections. Each section of the overall completion system is deployed and engaged with a corresponding section or sections of the completion system. Additionally, each completion section may comprise a variety of components, including flow control components. Examples of flow control components include flow isolation valves and annular flow isolation valves.